Downward Spiral
by cmfanwriter
Summary: What would have happened if Margo and Dallas hadn't come into the room when Maddie confronts Louis about the rape. May later change to M. (Words 2,334)


What would have happened if the police didn't show up when Maddie confronts Louis about raping her.

"Because you raped me." Louis looks at her in shock.  
"No I didn't."  
"What would you call it?"  
"I know some would say it was wrong, that I'm a married man-"  
"To my sister."  
"And still you led me on." At this Maddie became angry and scared of how demented her brother in law really was.  
"What!?" She asks in disbelief.  
"You played the innocent but you knew what you were doing."  
"I-I" Maddie can barley articulate any words, she just stands there astounded. "I didn't do anything."  
"Always seeking me out, asking for my advice, excluding Eve, always making sure we had time alone, wearing those skimpy little tops and short skirts."  
"I...I didn't mean to. I... I-"  
"It was hard to resist, for both of us." Louis takes a step closer to her, his liking for her increasing by the second. "But what we shared, when we finally could admit it, when we finally could just give in to what we felt." He takes another step closer to her, his lower stomach starting to get warm as he becomes within arms distance of her.  
"I didn't want you touching me like that."  
"You were inexperienced I needed to show you."  
"You hurt me, I said no."  
"Maddie likes to play pretend."  
"You forced me, I tried to stop you, I hit you! You raped me."  
"Shut up!" Louis was quickly getting angry and his mind was drifting from reality. He huffs in frustration, he just can't see why his Maddie would say those hurtful things. "I don't want to hear that language from you ever again." He takes another step toward her touching her arm slightly. "Do you still think about me?"  
She quickly pulls her arm away in disgust. "I tried not to think about you, to pretend it never happened, but no matter what I did I just kept coming back and I would remember." She says tears threatening to fall. Louis takes another step to Maddie, her back now against the table, and reaches for her again. This time he is able to keep hold of her arm.  
"Don't you see Maddiepie-" She cringes at his pet name for her. "-I feel the same way. I can't stop thinking about you."  
"I hate you!"  
"Enough!" He yells, his anger quickly getting the better of himself. He takes a step back, letting go of her, an tries a different approach. "Maddie I love you, I am the only one who is here for you. All of your friends are against you, your family too." Maddie is about to retaliate when Louis quickly cuts her off so she can't get any ideas, besides the ones the ones her wants to plague her with. "You think Casey believes you, God Maddie get out of your head, he doesn't like you, he doesn't believe you, and he doesn't love you."  
Maddie can feel her heart ache at his words. She starts to see what he means...how he was right!  
"And Henry! And Eve, gees just yesterday I hear them talking about shipping you away because you were such a problem. Just a crazy murderer." He knows he was slowly breaking her down, and it was working.  
"No" she says barley believing herself.  
"Maddie let's not think about that. Let's go back, back to Chicago and how close we were. Two people with such a...special relationship. Something private and secret." He takes a step back at her pressing her back against the table hard.  
"No no no." Maddie feels herself slowly becoming that trapped girl from that night. "Come near me and I'll kill you. And-And I tell me sister."  
"Do you really think she'll believe someone like you." He presses himself harder to her when she pulls out a knife from the table.  
"Good, Maddie likes it rough."  
"I SAID NO!" Maddie said defiantly  
"You don't have it in you."  
"Try me." Maddie says as confidently as she can.  
Louis rushes her, he grabs her wrist and spins it so she is forced to drop the knife.  
"You know something..." Louis says selectively " I think I like you better like this."  
Maddie with all her strength pulled him off her and he laughed a cold laugh.  
"You're gonna pay for that." He pushes her up against the wall with so much force that Maddie can feel her head bang into it. She looks up into his eyes and sees a look she has only seen once before...on that night.

•In the Lobby•  
"There has to be something with this case it just doesn't add up." Detective Hughes exclaims.  
"I called the Chicago Police...on the night of the rape...there was no frat party."  
"No party? Why not?"  
"The school got notified of some alcohol shipment and the frat didn't want to get in trouble."  
"But couldn't they just go somewhere else?"  
"I don't think these people would risk throwing away their club for one party."  
Margo really thinks through the new information that's on the table.  
"So if there was no party, was there even a rape?"

•Eve's Hotel Room•  
Maddie stays there, paralyzed in the bed. The covers barley hiding her from Louis. Louis comes out from the bathroom, freshly showered and walks over to the bed with a determined look in his eyes.  
"Get up." Her eyes slowly look up, afraid of what he can do. "I need to change the sheets and you need to shower, so get up."  
After a couple seconds of her not moving he grabs her and puts her in the shower. She gets in and turns the water almost so that the heat will burn anything that is on her. She takes the soap and scrubs herself raw until her skin is red. After the shower she gets out dries her hair, puts on sweats and sits on the couch with a defeated look in her eye.  
Louis comes in the room with the old sheets, he has them in a bag, and throws them out the window.  
He sees his Maddie on the couch sitting and knows she needs him. "Maddie. Maddie, Maddie look at me." He coos in a warm voice to try and lure her to him. "Remember, though we both want to remember this we can't tell anyone, okay?"  
She doesn't even comprehend what he says, she can't think. How could she be so weak to let it happen again. If once wasn't enough what would be? She returns to reality when he touches her arm slightly.  
"Maddie, promise me."

•In the Lobby•  
"I think the only way we can figure this out is if we talk to Maddie ourselves, maybe we can get her to finally tell the truth." Margo states.  
"Do you think she'll be able to give us anything."  
"We need her to, if not more people could be in jeopardy, maybe even herself."

•Eve's Hotel Room•  
"I promise, I won't tell, no one will ever know."  
"Such a good girl just like I remembered." He says kidding her cheek. He gets up to get water and Maddie follows.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I need to go for a-"  
"Maddie. Maddie we know you're in there open up." Margo says  
Maddie shrieks in surprise. Louis takes his hand and covers her mouth as grabs a knife from a table holding it to her throat.  
"You tell anyone and I'll kill Eve, Henry and even Casey. Be the good girl I remember and keep your promise."  
"Maddie we're not leaving until you open this door." Margo exclaims. Louis gives her a sharp look.  
"Do we have an understanding?" She nods her head in fear. He lets her go and he opens the door.  
"Hello detective, officer. Can we help you?" Louis greets warmly. In the corner Maddie tries to collect herself. She knows that Louis touched her in no visible places, so that will help cover up his secret but knows she has to be smart with what she does because something stupid can cost her loved ones their lives.  
"What's going on here?"  
"Maddie and I were just hanging around, I was actually just in the other room looking for something, what's the occasion?"  
"Maddie, I just got back from Chicago. Anything you want to tell us?" Dallas says  
"Is this about a break in the case, we're all as jumpy as cats." Louis say quickly so Maddie can't try to secretly put out a cry for help.  
"Well Maddie is seems that there was no party on the right you were 'raped', can you come with me so we can talk about this."  
Louis quickly jumps in again not wanting to have Maddie leave his sight. "I'm sorry, you cant question her without an adult around."  
Margo looks at Maddie sympathetically, but Maddie quickly averts her eye and stares at the ground.  
"Maddie can we talk alone?" Margo tries again  
"Yeah, it's fine."  
"Maddie, no, these people will twist your words on you."  
"L-Louis-" Maddie tries hard just to udder his name "it's okay." She turns to Margo, "I'll go with you and answer and questions you have."  
Henry and Eve walk into the room breaking the tension in the air.  
"They're trying to interrogate Maddie again."  
"No, you guys can't without her attorney." Eve says  
"Yeah I'm calling Jessica."  
"No need, Maddie can we answer these questions here?" Maddie gives a slight nod of her head. They all move over to the couch.  
"Now Maddie back to where we were." Dallas starts. "I went to Chicago and talked to the dean of students, there was no party on the night you were raped, but you already knew that, didn't you?"  
"What no Maddie wouldn't-"  
"Please Henry." Margo hushes him. "Maddie please, tell us what's going on."  
Maddie can feel Louis' hard glare looking through her. She knows she needs to come up with something quick.  
"...I uhhh...I lied. There was no party, maybe, maybe there was no rape." The room was silent in shock.  
"You lied?" Margo was astounded. "Why?"  
"...I... I uh...needed everyone to leave me alone." Maddie thought of a quick response. When everyone looked at her quizzically she continued. "I knew that if people saw me as an innocent girl they wouldn't suspect me as the slasher. No one trusted that it wasn't me, I need this to exonerate myself." Maddie looks at her feet.  
"Maddie I can't believe this." Henry says  
"No one believed me not even you Henry. Maybe...I don't know...I..it never happened." She keeps looking at Louis every couple of second for his approval. "I..it...no...maybe...I made the whole thing up. I...uh...just like what people say, my imagination gets the best of me when I get stressed and I'm really stressed right now." The room grew loud with complaints.  
"Now hold up everyone! Maddie I agree you're too stressed, I think there are too many people in here, I think it is in your best interest to talk to me alone."  
"Your tactics won't work ma'am." Louis says harshly.  
"These aren't tactics I'm trying to help Maddie, so everyone leave the room."  
"Maddie is this what you want?" Henry asks genuinely.  
"Yes, it's okay." Louis is furious and Maddie can tell with the glare she gets from him.  
"Now I just need a minute with officer Griffin but I'll be back in a second."  
People start shuffling out the room until it's just Maddie and Louis.

•Outside the Room•  
"Do you think she's lying?" Dallas asks  
"About the party yes, I don't know about anything els- Henry?"  
"Do you really think she just doesn't remember?" Margo sighs in pity.  
"Unfortunately no, I think, and this is what happens most times, people lie because they know the person and they're trying to protect someone from that person."  
"Someone they know?"  
"Anything you could help me with Henry?"

•Hotel Room•  
"Do you think you're smart Maddie? Being clever."  
"No." Maddie says in a small voice.  
"Because up till now you've been a pretty smart girl and you're gonna stay that way right?" Louis says coming up behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders. She flinches from his touch but slowly nods.  
"Because what's private is private...like what we have. You wouldn't want your brother or sister to get hurt would you?"  
She shakes his filthy hands off her and turns to face him but can only look at the floor. "No."  
"Good I knew I could trust you." When Maddie looks up she can see Henry in the doorway. Louis looks at her and follows her gaze.  
"Henry I didn't know you were there. I though you went downstairs with Eve."  
"I thought you would too."  
"I just needed to tell Maddie that whatever she say that I will always be in her life an always be with her and for her."  
"I never really got that, 'being there'" Henry says skeptically of Louis now after his conversation with Margo.  
"Well I know Maddie knows what I mean, don't you Maddie?"  
Maddie stays looking at her shoes. "Yea..."  
"Well I would like a word with Maddie so she knows that I'm there for her."  
Louis huffs and walks past Henry down to the lobby.  
"It is true Maddie, do you know what Louis means."  
"I guess so..."  
"Yeah I guess you do." Henry gets to her level. "Now Maddie I know my promise have never amounted to much but this I will promise you this: whatever you say to Margo I won't let anyone hurt you because of it."  
"I'm not worried about myself getting hurt." Maddie says under her breath but it's just audible enough for Henry to hear.  
"What Maddie?" Her eyes grow wide in fear that he may have heard her.  
"Nothing."  
"But Mad-"  
"Maddie are you ready?" Margo interrupts  
"Yes." She says quickly to get Henry out of the room.


End file.
